The Hardin Library for the Health Sciences will serve as the Regional Medical Library (RML) for the NN/LM Greater Midwest Region (GMR) providing leadership and services. The ten states making up the GMR include Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kentucky, Michigan, Minnesota, North Dakota, Ohio, South Dakota, and Wisconsin. The RML will assist the NN/LM in developing, marketing, and distributing NLM products and services. The RML will assist the NN/LM in developing, marketing, and distributing NLM products and services. Additionally, the RML will provide NLM with feedback on how information is being used, make suggestions for improvements to existing products and services, and suggest innovations for products and services. The RML will strive to involve other GMR network members in the planning and implementation of services and resources. Staffing the RML will include a director, associate director, four librarians, an office manager, a part-time secretary and a part-time instructional designer. Governance of the RML will include three stakeholder focus groups for Resource Libraries, health professionals, and community-based organizations. Workgroups made up of network members will support the librarians with various projects and innovative ideas. The associate director will oversee an evaluation plan. Current communication modes will be assessed and enhanced, but will include a blog, listerv, social media and in-person updates, visits and presentations. The network members will be recognized with certificates, the database will be kept updated and plans will be made to expand the number of current members. The Emergency Preparedness and Response Plan for the Region will be promoted and members will be encouraged to earn the Disaster Information Specialization certificate from the Medical Library Association. The Greater Midwest Region will buddy with the Pacific Southwest Region should there be an emergency or disaster in either region.